Falling In Love Again
by HHMTPF
Summary: Annabeth Chase is a famous singer. She goes to school, but has to wear a disguise. While there, she met Percy Jackson. He tells her that he would never fall in love again. Maybe Annabeth can Change that. Percabeth and Thalico. My first fan fiction.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first fan fiction and these characters may seem OOC. Or a lot. I dunno. Well, review and tell me if I should continue this. If you don't, oh well. So this is about how Annabeth Chase is a singer... and I bet you read stuff like this. Percy is trying to get over his breakup with Rachel. You know, cheating on him. So then Annabeth goes to school and Percy meets her. He tells her that he wouldn't fall in love again. She might just change that. You can give me ideas if you want. BTW: These two songs are from PARAMORE. She's amazing. First song is, Let the Flames Begin. The second one is Born For this. You have to listen to these songs. Enjoy :)**

It's so exhilarating. To be on that stage. The adrenaline that runs through you and making you fans happy and feeling awesome when they leave the concert. Awesome, when you sing and it feels like you rule the world. It's like when you run, you are free. I love going on that stage. My fingers that are strumming on my silver electric guitar. The sound is deafening, but worth it. I run on the stage and see so many people, here for me. They scream out my name: "Annabeth Chase!" chanting through the crowd. The band counts, three. Two. One.:

What a shame we all became such fragile, broken things.  
A memory remains just a tiny spark.  
I give it all my oxygen,  
So let the flames begin to let the flames begin.

Oh, glory.  
Oh, glory.  
This is how we'll dance when,  
When they try to take us down.  
This is what will be oh glory.

Somewhere weakness is our strength,  
And I'll die searching for it.  
I can't let myself regret such selfishness.  
My pain and all the trouble caused,  
No matter how long I believe that there's hope Buried beneath it all and Hiding beneath it all, and Growing beneath it all, and...

This is how we'll dance when,  
When they try to take us down This is how we'll sing it.  
This is how we'll stand when When they burn our houses down.  
This is what will be oh glory.

Reaching as I sink down into light.  
Reaching as I sink down into light.

This is how we dance when,  
When they try to take us down This is how we'll sing it.  
This is how we'll stand when,  
When they burn our houses down.  
This is what will be oh glory.

After a few more songs I get off stage. Thalia, my friend, is waiting for me. She's a singer too. She just doesn't want to ruin my concert. I have this plan in my head saying, "Ooh, lets get Thalia to play." I run back on stage, "Hello! How many of you people know Thalia Grace?" Thalia's eyes go wide. Everyone goes wild. Chanting, "Thalia! Thalia!" She looks at me and I plead. She gives in and she runs on stage. "Hey, guys!" Everyone goes crazy. "I've been working on a song, I want you guys to check it out." I know what song it is. I grab my guitar and start strumming:

Oh no I just keep on falling (Back to the same old )  
And where s hope when misery comes crawling?  
(Oh my way, Ay )  
With your faith you ll trigger a landslide (victory)  
To kill off this common sense of mind

It takes acquired minds to taste, to taste, to taste this wine You can t down it with your eyes So we don t need the headlines We don t need the headlines We just want

(We want the airwaves back, we want the airwaves back)

Everybody sing like it s the last song you will ever sing Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure now?  
Everybody live like it s the last day you will ever see Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure now?

Right now you re the only reason (I m not letting go, oh )  
And time out if everyone s worth pleasing (Well ha-ha!)  
You ll trigger a landslide (Victory)  
to kill off their finite state of mind

It takes acquired minds to taste, to taste, to taste this wine You can t down it with your eyes So we don t need the headlines No, we don t want your headlines We just want

(We want the airwaves back, we want the airwaves back)

Everybody sing like it s the last song you will ever sing Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure now?  
Everybody live like it s the last day you will ever see Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure now?  
Everybody sing like it s the last song you will ever sing Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure?

Alright, so you think you re ready?  
Ok, then you say this with me Go!  
We were born for this We were born for this Alright, so you think you re ready?  
OK, then you say this with me Go!  
We were born for this We were born for this We were born for this We were born for this

We were born for We were born for

Everybody sing like it s the last song you will ever sing Tell me, tell me, can you feel the pressure?  
Everybody live like it s the last day you will ever see Tell me, tell me, can you feel the pressure now?  
Everybody sing like it s the last song you will ever sing Tell me, tell me, can you feel the pressure?  
Tell me, tell me, can you feel the pressure?

We were born for this We were born for this We were born for this

She ends it and the concert ends. Some people are back stage and they meet both of us. Jason is sitting with us in the dressing rooms. He's on the couch bouncing his leg and Piper, his girlfriend, is next to us. "So Thalia..." "What Jason?" he looks really nervous, "Uh, well, uh, I, uh, signed you up for school?" Her face is red and her hands are shaking. Jason tears his eyes away from her and looks at me, "You too."  
"What?" instead of being mad, I was excited, "I'm going to school?" Jason has this weird look on his face. "You seem happy." "Happy?" I yell at him. He flinches and then I said, "I'm freakin' ecstatic." "Well, you guys are going to need disguises."  
My smile fades, "Why, what's wrong with us?"  
"Uh, first you're famous and everyone knows you. Second, do you want everyone stampedeing you?"Jason was right.  
I groan and so does Thalia. Thalia says, "Why?" Jason looks at her and picks his words carefully, "Both of your guys agents." He smiles, "You start Monday." Then he picks up Piper and both of them walk out.

***  
Thalia was raging during the car ride and airplane ride. Also, I was the one that had to sit with her. We went there extra early on Monday. Some people were there. Thalia had brown colored contacts but kept her punk styled hair. I wore a brunette wig that had long straight hair, but no contacts. I want to keep something that's real. There was a group of boys and girls together. Jason and Piper was there. There was a guy with raven black hair and sea green eyes. He was taking pictures with his camera. It had film. When the picture came out it was black and white. It was really good. Thalia and me sat down on a bench talking. The black haired boy walked toward up to me. "Hey, Are you new?" I nodded. He stuck out his hand, "Percy." I shook it, "Anna-"I stopped myself, "Annie." "Annie? Cool." He smiled a pearly white smile. Thalia smiled to herself. He looked at his watch, "I have to go. See you soon?"  
"Yeah, sure." He stood up and walked away. Percy walked up the steps of the school and walked in. "Annie? You hate that name." Thalia said. "Ugh, Jason put that in." Thalia bursted laughing. "Well at least he didn't put 'Talia'." She stopped laughing, "What my name is Talia? Isn't that a name from Bratz?" I nodded. Now, she was raging and I laughed. She stood up, "Jason, you're dead!" He looked alarmed and started running. SHe ran for him. She tackled him in the grass. Everyone laughed. Jason groaned. Then the bell rang. I couldn't find Percy anywhere. Thalia said, "Looking for Percy?" I scoffed, "No." but secretly I was. She smiled again. There was an emo dude fighting with a jock. "Why don't you just die in a hole?" Emo dude said.  
"Why don't you kill yourself?" The jock said. Emo dude rolled his eyes, "C'mon Luke. Give it."  
"Give what, Nico?" Luke said innocently. Nico, "You know what." Then Luke gave it to him, "I knew it!" Nico fist pumped and walked away then he bumped into Thalia. "Holy shit! I'm so sorry." Instead being the usual Thalia, she said, "No problem." Nico helped her with her stuff. I gaped. When they got up he said,"Nico." "Talia."  
They smiled at each other then Nico said, "Hey, sit with me at lunch. What do you have?" "Ugh, Math." "You hate math?"  
"Yeah, despise it."  
"Me too, I'll walk with you." She tucked a stray hair behind her ear and walked with him and left me alone. Then someone breathe down my neck, "Lost?" I turned around and Percy was there, "Percy!" "Hey, Annie." I hated that. I'm killing Jason later. "What do you have?"  
Percy said, "Greek."  
"Me too. Show me?"  
He shrugged, "Sure." We walked in silence. My heart was beating fast Percy had a longsleeved shirt on even though it was so hot. I was thinking, "Does he cut? Nah, he looks too happy." Then I remembered the most funniest people are the most depressed. Well, he's not funny, he's happy. Okay good. We're here and we sit next to eachother. A red haired comes up to him.  
"Hey, Perce." she puts her hand on his shoulder. He shrugs it off, "Rachel, not now."  
"Why?" "We're over. Stop trying to get me back."  
She frowned and I had to try to not laugh. Rachel straightened and walked away. "Sorry Annabeth."  
"Ex?" He nodded. I laughed bitterly, "Yeah, who broke up? You with her, or her with you."  
He shrugged, "Me with her. I found her kissing some other guy. I thought she loved me. I'm never falling in love again. Never going to fall again." I smiled a sad smile, "Ok."  
After the 44 minutes or what felt like hours first period ended. I kept on thinking what he said, "I'm never falling in love again." Then I bumped into a red head girl. Oh, this is going to turn out, fiiiiine. I bet you heard the sarcasm.


	2. Author's Note: Disappointment

**AN:**

**Uh, hey guys. I'm really bad at writing fanfiction. You know, I've been putting this story off for a long time and I don't feel like continuing it? So I just didn't want to delete this story and disappoint you guys who followed my story. I'm just not feeling the inspiration for this story. Ha, that was sooo cliche. So… if anyone likes this story and writes fanfics or wants to start a new story… uh… present? So to put this pretty straight forward, I'll put this up for adoption.**

**To be honest I really don't know how to do this but PM me and stuff… and then I'll give it to you. **

**I'm really sorry to disappoint you, but if there's no takers then I'm going to delete it. **

**~HHMTPF is out. ~  
**


End file.
